


Turn Back Time

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A brief fic set after 'If Wishes Were Horses' - Tommy tries to convince Helen to come back.  Inspired by a word prompt challenge.
Relationships: Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Turn Back Time

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“I want to turn back the clock to before…”

“You can’t.”

“But…”

“You can’t. Even with the amount of money you have you can’t. No one can.”

“Then how can I put this right?”

“By giving me time.”

“And that has to be away from me?”

“Yes. We need time apart.”

“I don’t.”

“Well, I do! This isn’t all about you Tommy.”

No, it’s about us. We lost a baby.”

“And you went off with Barbara while I lay unconscious in the hospital.”

“To find out who did this to us.”

“Which shows me exactly where your priorities lie. I’m not arguing with you about this Tommy, I need time and I’m taking it.”

“Helen, please…”

The call ending gave me my answer.


End file.
